Perfect Drug (WIP)
by milk-kun
Summary: Save yourself, From a life full of lies, And a heart full of pain and sorrow.
1. Prologue

**_You're the perfect drug, when it hurts like hell,_**

 ** _I've never needed anyone so much,_**

 ** _There's no one else I love,_**

 ** _And I curse myself,_**

 _ **Cause the right thing is give you u**_ ** _p_**


	2. I'm devil's son

**_The hours of darkness rang in his head as he stared at the bloodied body in front of him. What a mess. Wonder what mother would say. He wondered, seeings as his mother had said she loved everything about his father, whether she'd love his heart as much as she said. It wasn't as pure as she had said often to him. In fact, it was rather... mangled. Like him._**

His mother's echoed, forcefully muffled at his own will. "Tatari... Tatari I can't believe..."

he just stood there a small grin plastered to his face.

"Y-you... you're a _fate worse than death_." Already drowning in tears, voice quavering, she reached out a shaking arm and pointed. "G-go to your room. Please. Please Tatari."

The grin was ripped off his face completely. Horoshi stared at her for moment, eyelids twitching.

His heart was breaking but there was no use crying.

Giggling at his mother's mourning, he ran, bounced, jumped up the stairs, just as any six year would.

The bedroom door slammed, as he threw his back at it.

The room was empty. She'd taken everything. A bed with a simple devet an thin pillow shoved up against one wall; the other had window, thick, metal bars blocking out any light that was left. Horoshi's once transfixed-gaze fell upon the window. He giggled again, this time grinning wildly.

He skipped lightly over to the window.

Did they really think that bars could hold him?

 _Haha_

 _Hahahaha_

 _HAHAHA_

 _HAHAHAHA_

 ** _HOROSHI P.O.V_**

"Horoshi?"

"Horoshi!?"

"HOROHI!?"

"HOROSHI OPEN THE DOOR!"

I could hear her voice and the frantic banging on the door. She must be worried. Not about me of course, just about what I could do.

She's still crying, I can hear that too. I like it. Hearing her in pain, agony taking over her heart. However, my fun has to end. I have to leave, otherwise she'll just...

"HOROSHI!"

Hahahaha, I really am a fate worse than death.

So I stepped. And fell. And landed.

Sticks and stones _may_ break my bones.

I stared up a the open window and down at the broken bars around me. They were metal. Or steal. Taking one in my hand, I smiled. I might be paying one last visit to my mother. My dear, _dear_ mother. She really doesn't deserve to life with such sadness ruling her world. I might as well save her from it.


	3. Straight out of hell

My eyes bolted open. The padded walls that surrounded seemed less familiar than before. Strangely, it seemed lighter. Why?

It had been like that for a week now and an answer didn't seem like a possibility. I was fed up of it and the only way to tell them that was to go and hunt them down. But of course, they wouldn't know about it.

There they were.

Livers fled from the cage that had once held them; hearts pumped blood mercilessly onto the floor in front of them.

"Why are you sleeping on the job..?"

 _Haha_

 _Hahahaha_

 _HAHAHA_

 _HAHAHAHA_

Thunder screamed above me, fearfully crying to me. Like my mother did, when I came to ... put her out of her misery. I'm sure she's thankful for it. I know she's thankful for it. If she isn't...

I'll do it again.

And again.

 **And again.**

Until the day she is.

Even if I have to force her out of her grave and smash her skull until you won't be able to tell who she is.

Wouldn't that be a lovely day?


	4. And you're an angel

W-was that a man standing there? Yosh couldn't tell. Hardly anyone ever came down this path and the ones who did were always with at least one other person. This man was alone. Why?

Horoshi's permanent grin widened at the sight of another breathing, _living_ being. He laughed to himself, knowing that that certain human thought that nobody could see him, not at a first glance anyway.

His eyes darkened and felt the blood-stained blades of broken scissors and a steel bar..

Suddenly, the streetlamps went out and Yosh was plunged into darkness.

The dark-haired man didn't much the dark, but he knew something was wrong. But he didn't know what.

 _Haha_

 _Hahahaha_

 _HAHAHA_

 _HAHAHAHA_

He drew the blades, but stopped himself before he plunged it down his next victim's throat and ripped it out again. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he jist kill him, like he did with eerybody? Afterall, he was just another human, there were too many of them in the world as it was. He stared down at the bloodied blade.

He dropped it, falling to his knees after. What the hell was wrong wth him? Why was he acting like this? What was it with this man?

Yosh stood there, rooted to the spot with fear and something else he couldn't quite figure out. Pulling his sythe closer to him, his eyes drifted down to the man on the floor.

He was completely drenched in blood, dry or not. His short, messy hair, fringing his eyes, blocking them from the world. From him. Yosh drew his free hand to his mouth.

His face was even paler than before, as reality hit him. Did someone just try to kill him?

Well that answer was obvious - yes.

Breathing growing ever heavier, the fearful man took a very shaky step back. His eyes were finally adjusting to the black void which some people called the sky. From what Yosh knew, the stars were meant to have ended their game of hide and seek and rest for a while - but they weren't. He searched the sky for a moon, then quickly gathered that it was playing too.


End file.
